


Always Yours

by unofficialfansie



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Strike, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialfansie/pseuds/unofficialfansie
Summary: Jack and Katherine's life together after the events of July 1899.





	1. The Wedding (Part 1)

_July 1902_

 

Katherine stood in front of a full-length mirror, staring at herself in disbelief.

Wearing a simple but elegant white dress with a small train, puffed sleeves, a high neck, and delicately embroidered detailing on the bodice and skirt, she looked radiant. Her auburn hair was pulled into a simple updo, a few loose pieces framing her face, and in her hands, she held a small bouquet of lilies.

There was no veil covering her face, despite her mother's protests that it was traditional. This led to an hour-long argument where Katherine pointed out that the origin of a veil covering the bride's face was from the days when marriage was a business transaction, not a personal decision, and she refused to take part in such things. In the end, her mother decided to drop it. Katherine's wedding was going to be unorthodox anyway.

A soft knock at the door caused Katherine to jump in surprise, her nerves as on edge as they were. "Come in," she called, and the door swung open, revealing her mother and father.

"Oh, Kathy," her mother sighed when she saw her, trying unsuccessfully to blink away the tears that filled her eyes.

"You look very nice, Katherine," her father said stiffly, though a hint of a smile tugged at his lips.

"Thank you," Katherine grinned, taking her father's arm. Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself one last look in the mirror before she turned around and walked out the door towards her future.

********************************************************************************************************

"Jack, stop. You look fine," Davey reassured for what felt like the hundredth time, watching Jack tug at his collar.

"That ain't what I'm worried about, Davey," Jack sighed, dropping his hand to his side and beginning to pace up and down in front of the altar nervously.

"Then what are you worried about?" Race exclaimed, fiddling with his hands that for once weren't clutching a cigar. "She already said she was gonna marry you, why would she back out now?"

Jack stopped pacing, looking at his friends as he tried to calm down. He would have liked to have eloped and married the love of his life without all the fuss and frills of a formal wedding, but Katherine wouldn't hear of it, insisting they get married at church with all of their family and friends watching. This meant that Jack had to pick a best man and groomsmen, wear a suit, and sit through what felt like thousands of afternoon tea parties listening to Katherine and her mother discuss what type of cake to serve at the reception.

In the end, Jack had picked Crutchie as his best man and Davey and Race as his groomsmen, making the other Newsies wait outside, not entirely trusting them to behave in a place as solemn and grand as a church. Because of this almost all of the people sitting in the pews were Katherine's friends and family, although Jack did invite Ms. Medda who, he was glad to see, looked to be shocking Katherine's aunt with her boisterous personality and scandalous tales of theater life.

Seeing that Jack was still extremely nervous, Crutchie reached out and placed his hand on his arm reassuringly. "Hey, it'll all be fine, Jack. I know it will." Jack smiled gratefully at him, before looking up in surprise when the doors were suddenly thrown open.

********************************************************************************************************

Katherine's heartbeat nervously as she watched her two younger sisters, Constance Helen and Edith, walk down the aisle before her. Glancing nervously up at her father, she tried to read his expression, but it remained stone cold and stern. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the altar, where she could just see Jack, looking just as nervous as she felt. Suddenly, at an unseen signal, Katherine and her father began to slowly move forward, entering the church as the organ played.

When Jack caught sight of Katherine, his breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely stunning, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. When she saw him staring at her she grinned, and Jack couldn't help but grin back.

It seemed like hours until she finally reached the altar, where her father gave Jack a stern look before kissing Katherine softly on the cheek and going to sit down next to his wife. Still grinning, Jack took Katherine's hands in his, then turned his attention to the bishop who had begun to read the vows. He didn't understand much of it since he hadn't been a regular churchgoer for years, but when the bishop asked him if he would take Katherine as his wife as long as they both lived, his "I will," rang out clearly and loudly. And then he was leaning towards Katherine for a sweet and tender kiss punctuated by a loud whistle from Race, who was promptly shushed by Crutchie and glared at by Davey.


	2. The Wedding (Part 2)

_July 1902_

 

When the doors to the church were thrown open, Jack and Katherine were met with a crowd of cheering Newsies throwing rice and jostling each other for a better view of the couple. At the head of the crowd stood the one and only Spot Conlon, looking about as happy as Pulitzer did.

Approaching Jack, he spat in his hand and stuck it out. "Congratulations, Jack. Don't mess it up."

Jack grinned and returned the gesture, vigorously shaking Spot's hand. "Thanks, Spot. I'll see ya around."

Spot nodded, then materialized into the crowd, a few Brooklyn Newsies following close behind him. He was soon replaced with JoJo and Albert, who threw even more rice on the young couple and made loud jokes that made Katherine blush, before being pushed to the back of the crowd by Romeo, who seemed intent on complementing Katherine on her beauty despite Jack's glare. Finally, thanks mostly to Crutchie and Davey, Jack and Katherine were able to break away from the crowd and hurry into the waiting cab, which they stole more than a few kisses in on their way to the Pulitzer mansion for the reception.

********************************************************************************************************

Much later that night, Jack sat at a table with Crutchie, watching Katherine dance with a very hyper Les for about the fourth time. Race had gone outside to smoke, and Davey had been roped into dancing with Constance Helen, Katherine's 14-year-old sister, who had a very obvious crush on him.

"So Jack, how's it feel ta be a married man?" Crutchie asked, chuckling slightly.

Jack smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "It feels great, Crutch. Even better than I thought it would."

"Good, good," Crutchie responded, watching Les and Katherine with a wistful look on his face.

"Hey, Crutch? Can I ask you somethin'?" Jack asked after studying Crutchie for a moment.

Crutchie looked up in surprise. "Sure, Jack."

"What do ya think you'll do when you're done bein' a Newsie?" Jack asked, cocking his head thoughtfully.

Crutchie blinked, taken aback. "I dunno. Hadn't really thought about it," he responded, his gaze traveling back towards the dance floor. "I mean, Davey said a few months ago that he had some books I could borrow, and I'se been studyin' some, so maybe a teacher." He glanced back at Jack. "You think it's stupid, don't you?"

Jack shook his head, his expression serious. "Nah, Crutch. I think it's important."

Crutchie grinned at that and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Davey returning to the table, dragging a very tired looking Les with him. "I think I need to get Les home before he passes out. Congratulations again, Jack," he said, smiling.

Jack nodded and stood up, thanking Davey again and showing him the way out. When he returned to the table, Katherine had taken his seat and was chatting with Race, who had returned to the table and looked to be more than slightly drunk.

Katherine looked up when he came back, smiling. "Hello, Mr. Kelly. Fancy seeing you here." Jack grinned and leaned over to kiss her, but was interrupted by Race making a retching sound into his napkin.

Looking embarrassed, Crutchie quickly stood up. "Uh, well I think we should probably get goin'. Thanks for invitin' us, Jack."

Jack nodded, hugging Crutchie tightly but foregoing a hug from Race, who was now slumped against Crutchie, almost completely passed out.

After Crutchie had managed to drag Race out of the door, Jack looked around and saw that everyone else had left, except for the servants who were now cleaning up the leftover food and drinks. Turning to Katherine, he grinned. "Just us now, Kath. Anything could happen."

Katherine sniffed and stood up, brushing off her skirt with a dignified air. "Not in my parent's house it couldn't." Jack laughed at that and kissed her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Then whaddaya say we get out of here, huh?" He and Katherine had rented an apartment together a few weeks before the wedding, all ready for them to live in as a married couple.

Katherine smiled sweetly and linked arms with him. "I would love nothing more, Mr. Kelly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to Jack and Katherine's wedding, please leave comments/kudos and tell me what you think about this story so far!


	3. Two Weeks Later

_August 1902_

 

Jack had been through a lot of changes in his short life, but none were as pleasant as waking up next to Katherine every morning.

They had been married for two weeks and had slowly fallen into a steady routine. Jack would get up first and make coffee for both of them, while Katherine got dressed and brushed her hair. Then Katherine would make breakfast while Jack got ready for work (he was now working full time as a cartoonist at the World). After eating breakfast, they both walked downtown together before separating and going to their jobs, her at the Sun and him at the World. When the day was over, they met each other at the same place they had said goodbye at that morning and walked home together, chatting about what had happened that day. When they returned home Katherine made dinner while Jack either watched, sketching her at the same time, or tried to help her where he could. After eating they went to bed, ready to get up and do it all again the next day. It was simple, normal, and predictable, and Jack was grateful for that.

When Saturday rolled around, it found Jack and Katherine spending a lazy morning at home, reading their mail over breakfast.

"Davey's doing good at college," Jack remarked, flipping through the letter they had received that morning. "Says he's gonna major in law."

Katherine smiled at that. "I'm sure he'll do wonderfully, Jack," she said, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

Jack watched her for a minute or two longer, then abruptly stood, hurried to their bedroom, and returned a minute later clutching his sketchbook and a pencil. Katherine shook her head at him as he sat down to draw, chuckling to herself. "Jack, if you keep drawing me you're not going to have any pages left to actually make a living with," she complained, setting down the newspaper and fixing him with a look.

"What else am I supposed ta do when you'se ignorin' me?" Jack retorted, his pencil flying swiftly over the page.

Katherine giggled, shaking her head at him and standing up. "Then let's do something together," she announced, walking to the door and pulling her boots on.

When Jack didn't move she grabbed a leftover piece of toast off of her plate and tossed it at him, hitting him squarely in the nose. Jack looked up, rubbing his nose and attempting to look angry. "Geez, Kath, you shoulda been a player for the Dodgers with an arm like that."

Katherine laughed, walking over to him and pulling on his arm. "Come on, Jack. The drawing can wait."

Shaking his head, Jack stood, put his sketch down, and went to go pull on his boots. "And people say I'm impossible," he grumbled good-naturedly, before being pulled out of the door by Katherine.

Out in the street, they walked in the direction of Central Park, passing Romeo and Crutchie, who waved before going back to selling their papers. The air was clean and crisp for once, the trees beginning to change color after a long, hot summer.

Jack and Katherine strolled arm in arm, stopping every once in a while to admire a display in a store window or laugh about something. Once they reached Central Park, they found an empty bench in a quiet spot and sat there together, enjoying each other's company.

"When I was little this used to be my favorite place," Katherine remarked after a while, leaning against Jack and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Katherine nodded. She was silent a moment longer. "When we have kids I want to bring them here," she said suddenly, causing Jack to sit up straighter.

Katherine seemed to suddenly realize what she'd said because she sat up straighter too. "Not for a while, of course," she quickly added.

"But you want kids someday?" Jack asked, looking at her intently.

Katherine hesitated a moment, then nodded, looking nervous. Jack grinned. "Good, 'cause I do too."

Katherine let out a small sigh of relief, before resuming her position nestled against Jack, perfectly happy in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in chapters, I'll be uploading two chapters a day from now on to make up for it! Please let me know what you thought of this by leaving comments/kudos, as per usual.


	4. In Sickness and in Health

_September 1902_

 

"Jack Kelly, if you don't go and get some rest now, so help me I won't let you out of this house for a week." 

Katherine gave Jack a pointed glare to emphasize her point, but Jack just groaned and rested his head on the edge of the table, mumbling something incoherent. 

"What was that?" Katherine asked, stepping closer to him. 

"I said I gotta go ta work, Kath. I'se got a deadline." Jack fixed her with a weak glare, before coughing into his elbow. 

Seeing how miserable he felt, Katherine softened. "Jack, you can take one day off of work if you need to. Look at you, you can barely stand." 

Sighing, Jack threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, Kath. I'll go to bed." 

Katherine smiled triumphantly, before helping Jack up and into their bedroom. 

Once she had settled him in bed with a thick blanket and fluffy pillows, she moved to leave, but Jack grabbed hold of her hand. "Stay?" he whispered, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. 

Katherine's heart melted at that. "Of course, Jack," she said, pulling a chair up to the side of the bed and sitting down. Jack smiled sleepily, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

********************************************************************************************************

“Women are supposed to be very calm generally: but women feel just as men feel; they need exercise for their faculties, and a field for their efforts, as much as their brothers do; they suffer from too rigid a restraint too absolute a stagnation, precisely as men would suffer; and it is narrow-minded in their more privileged fellow-creatures to say that they ought to confine themselves to making puddings and knitting stockings, to playing on the piano and embroidering bags. It is thoughtless to condemn them, or laugh at them if they seek to do more or learn more than custom has pronounced necessary for their sex," Katherine read aloud, unable to keep the smile from her face. Jane Eyre was one of her favorite books. 

"I can see why you like this so much," Jack remarked from his place in bed, where he was listening intently to every word, despite having been reluctant to let Katherine read to him. 

Katherine laughed, putting the book down and reaching out her hand to feel Jack's forehead. "I think your fever's gone down," she remarked, kissing Jack gently on the forehead. Jack nodded, then yawned, his eyes slipping closed. "Get some sleep, Jack. I'll still be here when you wake up," Katherine assured him, and he smiled at her before once again drifting off.

********************************************************************************************************

"So it came to pass that as he trudged from the place of blood and wrath his soul changed," Jack said dramatically, emotion dripping from his voice. Glancing up, he saw that Katherine was hanging on to his every word, her eyes glinting with excitement. "Do ya want me ta stop now so's you can get some rest?" he asked, trying to hold in his laughter. 

"Don't you dare," Katherine growled in response, sitting up straighter in bed. 

Jack laughed and began to read from the book again. "He came from hot plowshares to prospects of clover tranquilly, and it was as if hot plowshares were not. Scars faded as flowers..." 

Katherine sighed happily as she listened to Jack read, almost forgetting about how terrible she felt. When Jack finished she found herself sad the story was over, and disappointment must have shown in her face because when Jack set the book down he began to laugh. 

"What?" Katherine huffed, indignant. 

"Nothin' just, I guess we should make readin' to each other a tradition when we're sick, huh?" Jack answered, referencing a few days earlier when she had read to him. 

Katherine tilted her head, considering this, before nodding seriously. "I like that idea," she said, smiling at Jack before yawning loudly. 

"Guess I'd better leave ya ta get some sleep," Jack grinned, but Katherine shook her head stubbornly. 

"Stay," she whispered, taking his hand just as he had taken hers. 

Jack looked down in surprise, before nodding. "Alright," he agreed, sitting back down in the chair beside the bed to watch over her. Katherine smiled, before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the chapter, Katherine reads Jane Eyre to Jack, and Jack reads The Red Badge of Courage to her.


	5. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning for this chapter, it involves the boys telling ghost stories so there are mentions of murder and suicide in here (I don't think it's super intense though, it's only mentioned). If that bothers you then don't read from the line "One hour later, everyone except Katherine and Crutchie had gone..." to the line "Crutchie finished ominously, sitting back in his chair..."

October _1902_

 

A few weeks into October, Katherine announced to Jack that she wanted to have a Halloween party.

"Why, Kath? What's so special about Halloween?" Jack asked, confused.

He and the other Newsies had never celebrated Halloween, treating it like any other day of the year. But Katherine seemed to have a different idea of the day.

"When I was little we had a party every year, with dozens of our closest friends. We told ghost stories, ate sweets, and drank cider all night. It was my favorite night of the year, besides Christmas."

Upon hearing Katherine's glowing description of the holiday, Jack relented and told her he would tell the rest of the Newsies on his way to work the next morning.

********************************************************************************************************

"A party? For Halloween?" Race exclaimed, looking confused.

"I dunno, Katherine thinks it's a good idea, and it'll be nice to have all the boys over to our place," Jack shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea," Crutchie remarked. "It's at night, so's we can still sell, and it'll be a nice change of pace."

Race sighed, then threw up his hands, grinning. "What the hell? A little party couldn't hurt."

********************************************************************************************************

"Jack, are you going to help at all?" Katherine asked, standing in their kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"I am helpin', Kath. See?" Jack held up the piece of black paper that he had cut out to look like a witch. Katherine had to admit, it looked good.

Letting out a breath, she turned back to the stove, where the cider was bubbling in a pan. "Could you at least go to the store and get me these?" she asked, handing him a list.

Glancing at it, Jack saw that it was a list of sweets and other sugary desserts. "I don't know, Kath. You think it's a good idea ta have this much sugar around the boys?" he chuckled, his eyes glinting with merriment.

Katherine swatted at him, then tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I trust you to keep them from getting too rowdy. Now go, before they get here."

Grinning, Jack gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then ducked out the door, his trusty newsboy cap securely on his head.

********************************************************************************************************

"Candy corn, tootsie rolls, peppermints, _and_ caramels!" Les cried when he saw the bowl of candy sitting on the table.

He, Romeo, Albert, JoJo, and Race quickly circled it, grabbing as much as they could hold.

"Thanks, Katherine. Now Les'll be hyper for the rest of the night," Davey groaned, and Katherine grinned back.

"Anytime, Davey."

After the boys had stuffed their cheeks with candy, and Crutchie and Davey had managed to grab a few pieces for themselves, everyone gathered around the stove in the kitchen, which was the closest thing to a fireplace that Jack and Katherine had.

"We're all going to go around and tell ghost stories," Katherine announced in an ominous voice. "Who wants to start?"

Race immediately started waving his hand in the air, almost falling off his chair in the process.

"Alright, Race. Go ahead," Katherine laughed, and Race grinned, clearing his throat dramatically.

"Once there was a man who met the most beautiful woman in the world," he began and was interrupted by a loud groan from everyone except Katherine.

"Race, you'se told this one 20 times already," Romeo whined, and Crutchie nodded in agreement.

"Too bad, I'se tellin' it again," Race scowled, and everyone sighed before becoming quiet once again. "Anyway, he met this woman, courted her, and married her."

"Sounds like us, huh Kath?" Jack whispered, only to be silenced by a glare from Race.

"So, the strange thing about this woman was that she always wore a scarf around her neck, even when she slept. The man had tried to get her to take it off, but she wouldn't. So, on their weddin' night, he waited until she had fallen asleep, went over to her, and took the scarf off her neck." Here Race paused for dramatic effect, causing everyone to roll their eyes. "And then... her head fell off!" he finished, sitting back in his chair with a triumphant expression on his face.

"Race, everyone knows that one," groaned Jack, who earned a sharp look from Katherine. "Well, I think it was a good start to the evening, Race. Who's next?"

One hour later, everyone except Katherine and Crutchie had gone.

Romeo, JoJo, Les, and Albert had teamed up to tell a story together about a family who was terrorized by a ghost, Jack had told a story about a man who stopped at a hotel for the night only to become the unfortunate victim of an axe murderer, and Davey had been unable to come up with anything original so instead he recited a few chapters from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein from memory.

When Davey was done everyone looked thoroughly terrified and sat in silence until Jack poked Crutchie in the side playfully. "Your turn, Crutch."

Crutchie sat deep in thought for a minute, ignoring the snickers from JoJo and Albert. Finally, he sat up straight, his expression serious. "Once there was a woman who lived in a small village in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh brother," Race groaned, earning a smack in the arm from Jack.

"She was married and very happy with her husband and two children, but one day her happiness ended."

"Get to the good part already!" Romeo whined.

"I'se gettin' there, be patient!" Crutchie huffed. He continued, "She found her husband having an affair with another woman. She was so angry at him and wanted to make him suffer so much that she took her children down to the river near their house and drowned them."

Now, everyone sat in complete silence, their attention completely on Crutchie. "When she realized what she had done, she became so distraught that she jumped into the river and drowned, too."

"How do you know the word distraught?" Jack asked, only to be silenced by a glare from Katherine.

"Her husband eventually moved on and married the other woman. Years passed, and everyone thought that was the end of it. But it is said that if you go to where their house once stood, and stand by the river, you can still hear her screaming 'My children, my children!'" Crutchie finished ominously, sitting back in his chair.

There was silence until Katherine spoke up. "Who wants more cider?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for today, I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to come back tomorrow for the next two chapters, and please leave comments/kudos on today's chapters!


	6. An Announcement (Part 1)

_October 1903_

 

Katherine stood in front of the lodging house, watching as boys came and went in and out of the front doors. Her heart pounding nervously, she quickly ascended the steps and entered into the familiar front hall.

"Katherine!" a voice yelled, and she turned to see Crutchie hurrying towards her.

"Hello, Crutchie," she sighed, smiling a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Crutchie stopped a few feet from her, his normal grin slipping off his face. "What's wrong?"

Sighing again, Katherine shook her head. "Is Race around?"

Crutchie nodded. "Yeah, he's playin' poker in the other room. I'll get him."

Katherine watched as Crutchie hurried away, wringing her hands nervously. When he returned a few minutes later, Race was in tow, looking concerned.

"You okay, Kath?" he asked, frowning.

Katherine clasped her hands together, the right words getting stuck in her throat. Race seemed to understand because he said, "C'mon, let's go somewhere quieter."

Smiling gratefully, Katherine followed him and Crutchie.

They stood on the roof, Katherine gazing out at the city as the wind whipped her dark hair around.

"So, what's up?" Race asked, leaning against the railing as he stuck his ever-present cigar in his mouth.

Gripping the railing so tightly that her knuckles turned white, Katherine opened her mouth and forced the words out. "I'm pregnant."

Crutchie blinked, his eyes widening in surprise, and Race suddenly stood straight, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Crutchie was the first to recover. "Congratulations, Katherine!" he grinned.

Katherine genuinely smiled at that, but it quickly faded.

"What's the problem, Kath?" Race asked, his posture once again relaxed but listening intently.

"Me and Jack... we wanted to wait a little longer before kids. What if he's mad?"

"Are you mad?" Race responded, and when Katherine shook her head he grinned. "Then Jack ain't gonna be mad, neither. You guys are more similar than you think."

Katherine smiled gratefully as Crutchie nodded in agreement. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Thank you both."

They nodded. "Sure. Now, if ya don't go tell Jack I'll do it for ya," Crutchie said, attempting to look serious even though his eyes shone with happiness.

Laughing, Katherine nodded and began to descend the ladder.

"Hey, Kath!" She stopped and looked up at Race, who was leaning over the railing. "Make sure you'se got water. You're gonna need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, this chapter takes place in October 1903, while the previous chapter took place a year earlier in October 1902 (sorry if that was confusing, I just wanted to let you know in case you missed it).


	7. An Announcement (Part 2)

_October 1903_

 

Katherine stood in her and Jack's small kitchen, waiting anxiously for him to come home. Two days had passed since her discussion with Crutchie and Race, and now she finally felt ready to tell Jack.

Claiming she wasn't feeling well, she had taken the day off from work. It wasn't a lie, she had thrown up three times that day, and that would've been hard to hide at her office. Besides, it gave her the perfect chance to get everything ready and make sure the apartment was as clean as possible before Jack returned from work.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Jack came barreling through like he always did. It was now or never.

Jack entered the apartment as quietly as he could, which wasn't very quietly. It had been a long day, and all he wanted was to eat dinner and check on Katherine, who he had worried about all day.

He was surprised to find her standing at the door, looking like she had been waiting for him, and even more surprised to smell stew cooking on the stove. "Hey, Kath. What're ya doin' up?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

Katherine smiled nervously, leading him to the table to sit down. "Jack, I have something to tell you," she started, clasping her hands together.

"Sure, what is it?" Jack asked, confused and trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Um... you know how you said you wanted kids?"

Jack nodded, his heart beginning to pound as he guessed what was coming.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Katherine finally blurted, looking at him to see what his reaction would be. Jack didn't answer, however, he was too busy falling off his chair.

"Jack!" Jack jolted awake, his face soaking wet. Katherine was standing over him, holding an empty cup that she must have dumped on his head. "Jack, are you okay?" she cried, kneeling next to him and helping him sit up.

"Yeah, I'se fine," Jack answered, wiping his face with his sleeve. He sat there for a moment, Katherine looking concerned, before remembering what she had been telling him. "Did-did I dream that?" he stammered, not aware that he had said that out loud.

"No, you didn't," Katherine answered, beginning to check him over for any injuries.

"So, we're really gonna have a kid?" he asked, grasping her hands in his.

"Yes, Jack."

Upon hearing this confirmation, Jack jumped up, twirling Katherine around in his arms, ignoring her cries for him to put her down.

Finally, exhausted from celebrating, he set Katherine down in a chair and collapsed into his own. They looked at each other for a minute, before Katherine burst out laughing.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Nothing, just, I was too scared to tell you at first so I told Race and Crutchie, and they told me I'd need plenty of water. I thought they were joking."

Jack smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. "Yeah, I ain't never been the best with surprises."

Katherine laughed again, reaching over to squeeze his hand. Then, her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The stew!" Katherine exclaimed, jumping off her chair.

Jack considered this for a moment, before sitting back in his chair and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for small children! Quick poll, do you guys think it will be a boy or a girl? Let me know!


	8. Nightmares

_November 1903_

 

Jack woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around, trying to remember where he was, unable to form even a slightly coherent thought. Just then, a hand reached out and stroked his forehead, brushing his damp hair out of his eyes and mouth.

"Shh, Jack, it's alright," Katherine soothed, and Jack relaxed at her touch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault, Jack," Katherine answered. Jack sniffed in reply, and Katherine moved so that his head was resting on her chest.

As he drifted back to sleep, Katherine sighed to herself. Ever since she had told Jack he would be a father, his nightmares had increased. He was waking up every night and consequently waking her up too. She wished she could help him more, but the only thing she could think to do was reassure him she was there and help him get back to sleep. Shaking her head to clear these thoughts, Katherine snuggled closer to Jack and slowly drifted off.

********************************************************************************************************

Two nights later, Jack again woke from a nightmare, gasping for breath. He reached across the bed to take Katherine's hand... and found only cold sheets.

Sitting bolt upright, Jack threw off the covers, feeling for Katherine but only coming up with empty sheets. He finally jumped out of bed and began to look around the room.

"Jack?" Jack spun around and could have cried with relief. Katherine was standing in the doorway to their bedroom, looking confused. "What's going on?"

Jack tugged nervously at his pajama shirt, before shaking his head and climbing back into bed. "It's not important."

"Of course it is," Katherine answered, climbing into bed with him and taking his hand.

Jack shook his head again and turned over so that his back was to Katherine. Katherine pressed her mouth into a hard line. "Jack Kelly if you don't tell me what's going on right now, so help me you are sleeping on the floor."

Jack looked over his shoulder at her, and, seeing that she was serious, sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I had a nightmare and woke up and you were gone, so I just kinda freaked out," he admitted.

Katherine's expression softened, and she took his hand again. They sat there quietly for a minute or two, and then Katherine spoke. "We can't keep doing this, Jack."

"I know," Jack nodded.

"I don't care what your subconscious mind is telling you, but you are going to be an amazing father. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think that."

Jack smiled slightly, and Katherine grinned before sitting up straighter. "No more nightmares, alright?" she said, fixing him with a look. Jack nodded, and they both lay down to sleep.

Katherine's steely words spoken in the middle of the night had a positive effect on Jack. His nightmares decreased rapidly, and soon he was sleeping through the night every night, with Katherine by his side.


	9. A Visit

_November 1903_

 

Katherine pulled the collar of her thick coat up higher and shivered as she walked. It had begun to get colder as fall ended and winter began, and today there was a bitterly cold wind blowing as well.

When she finally arrived in front of the stately mansion she paused, smoothing her hair and dress into place. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the front door, which swung open a few moments later to reveal a grim looking butler.

"Mrs. Kelly?"

"Yes," she answered, suppressing a grin. She didn't think she would ever get used to hearing people call her that.

"Please follow me," the butler said, leaving the door open and gesturing for her to follow him.

********************************************************************************************************

"Oh Kathy, it's wonderful to see you! I got your note, congratulations! I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother," Katherine's sister Edith cried as they embraced.

Katherine smiled to herself. despite the four year age gap she and Edith had always been close, and when Edith invited her to tea she had accepted eagerly. Sitting down across from each other on matching velvet chairs, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while as they sipped tea. Finally, the silence was broken by Katherine's soft laugh.

"What?" Edith asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, just, remember when we were little and we would host tea parties in our bedrooms? Only instead of drinking tea we drank lemonade?"

"Don't remind me! Mother got so mad when I spilled some down the front of my dress and stained it!" Edith laughed. Then her eyes began to twinkle mischievously. "And the day you came home from work bragging about how you finally had a decent story to write? And how everything would be perfect if it weren't for a cocky, skirt-chasing boy named Jack Kelly who you couldn't stand?"

Katherine looked down at her cup, blushing furiously. "I changed my mind," she said quietly.

"Evidently," Edith laughed, and they lapsed into silence again.

Finally, Edith spoke up again. "Everything's changing so fast, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"I mean, you're married, you have a successful career, and soon you'll be a mother. At this rate, if I blink we'll both be old women with grandchildren."

"Well then, don't blink," Katherine laughed, but Edith didn't join in. "Hey, it's alright," she comforted, seeing how upset Edith appeared to be. "Nothing's going by so fast that we can't stop to enjoy it. It's going to be alright."

Edith blinked, then suddenly reached out and hugged Katherine, who hugged back tightly. "Thank you," Edith whispered, and Katherine nodded. It would all be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter as much as the others, but I'm posting it anyway so please tell me what you thought of it!


	10. Write What You Know

_November 1903_

 

Katherine sat at her typewriter, hands hovering over the keys as she stared at the page in front of her.  _The opening of a new hospital in the city is an important step forward in providing families of all shapes and sizes access to state-of-the-art healthcare._

Katherine considered this sentence for a moment before angrily grabbing the paper and crumpling it into a tiny ball, throwing it into an already overflowing trashcan.

Pulling yet another piece of paper from her desk drawer, she shoved it into the machine and angrily began typing.  _The new hospital that will open next month is an important step forward in the medical field, as it will provide state-of-the-art healthcare to over 1,000 famili-_  the typewriter suddenly clicked loudly.

Katherine banged on the keys, but to her dismay, it had jammed completely. "Ugh!"

"That wasn't a good sound," a laughing voice teased from the doorway to her office.

"Hello Jack," she sighed.

Jack's smile faded as he crossed the room to her desk. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Katherine sighed again. "I'm trying to write about the opening of the new hospital but nothing I come up with sounds right, and my deadline's in two days and-" she was cut off by Jack leaning over her desk to kiss her.

When he pulled back she smiled at him, forgetting for a minute about how frustrated she was. "Come on, why don't we go get somethin' ta eat?" Jack grinned.

"But the article-"

"Can wait," Jack said, helping her to her feet and guiding her out the door.

Katherine smiled, taking his arm. A break for a few hours wouldn't hurt.

********************************************************************************************************

"So, didja have a good time?" Jack asked, looking at Katherine out of the corner of his eye.

Grinning back, Katherine nodded. "The best time I've had in a while."

They walked arm in arm for a while, before Katherine spoke up again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me take a break. Keeping me from going crazy. Being my husband."

Jack laughed softly. "My pleasure, Mrs. Kelly."

Katherine smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Suddenly Jack stopped. Katherine looked around, confused. "Why are we stopping here?"

"So's you can get back ta work," Jack answered, gesturing at the tall building with the words  _The New York Sun_ emblazoned on the front. Katherine looked up at it, barely remembering that only a few hours ago she had been desperate to get back here.

"Well, what are ya waitin' for?" Jack asked.

Katherine turned back to face him, shaking her head. "The article can wait until tomorrow," she said, taking his arm again. "Let's go home."

"As you wish, Mrs. Kelly," Jack shrugged, and they slowly began to walk home arm in arm, perfectly content.


	11. Names

_December 1903_

 

"Jack, we are not naming our child Francis," Katherine sighed, giving Jack a pointed look.

"Why not? It was my grandpa's name!" Jack protested, and Katherine sighed again.

"Exactly, Jack. It's an old man's name, and I'm not naming our child that!"

Jack threw up his hands, looking fed up. "You'se shot down all my other suggestions, why don't you just name our kid by yourself?"

Katherine tapped her pen on the notepad in front of her and gave Jack another look. "Jack. You're my husband. This is our child. I'm not naming it something that you don't get any say in."

Jack smiled, then frowned and tapped his fingers on their kitchen table, deep in thought. Finally, he stood up and took their coats off of the hooks they hung on by the door.

Katherine frowned. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Well, I don't got any ideas, so's why don't we go ask the boys what they think?" he answered, handing Katherine her coat.

Katherine considered him for a moment, then grinned. "Jack Kelly, you just might be a genius."

********************************************************************************************************

It took Jack and Katherine much longer than usual to walk to the lodging house, since the streets were coated with a thick layer of ice and snow and Jack wanted to be sure Katherine wouldn't slip and fall (especially now that she was starting to show and it had really hit him that she was carrying their child).

Finally, they arrived and quickly ascended the steps, sighing in relief when they stepped out of the cold air and into the relative warmth of the lodging house. Jack helped Katherine out of her coat, shrugged off his own, and then began to look around for some sign of life.

The downstairs was relatively quiet, and so was the upstairs, and Jack frowned in confusion. "Where is everybody?"

Katherine tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned, confused when he saw the small smile playing at her mouth. "What? What's so funny, Kath?" he asked, and Katherine pointed to a clock on the wall behind him. He looked over at it. 4:30. He groaned when the realization hit him that it was much too early for anyone to be back from selling.

Katherine laughed at his expression, and Jack glared at her. "It's not funny, Kath! Now, what are we gonna do?"

Katherine, still laughing softly, pulled up a chair next to the fireplace and sat down. "Well, I guess we wait."

********************************************************************************************************

When Romeo and Albert burst in through the door an hour later, they went straight to the fireplace to warm their hands and faces, complaining about how cold it was and that no one was out buying papers.

When they turned and saw Jack and Katherine sitting there they blinked in surprise, then Romeo's face broke into a grin. "Heya, guys! What're you doin' here?"

Katherine smiled at Romeo. "Well, we've been trying to come up with a name for this baby, but we can't agree on anything," she explained.

Romeo grinned, quickly taking off his thin coat and hat and sitting down on the floor next to them. "Well, lucky for you me an' Albert can help ya, right Al?"

He looked over at Albert, who looked up in surprise. "Uh, sure," he responded, sitting down next to Romeo on the floor.

Jack grinned at their enthusiasm, nudging Katherine with his arm. "See, I told ya they'd help."

Katherine smiled at Jack, then took out her notepad and pencil. "Alright boys, what've you got?"

When Crutchie walked into the lodging house 20 minutes later he was met with the sight of Romeo, Albert, and JoJo sitting on the floor around Jack and Katherine, who were writing names down on the pad of paper they had as fast as they could.

Looking up, Jack spotted Crutchie standing in the doorway and grinned. "Hey, Crutch! Why don't you come an' join us?"

Crutchie grinned back and made his way over to them. "What're you guys doin'?" he asked, leaning over to look at Katherine's pad of paper.

"Name suggestions for our child," she explained, and Crutchie laughed softly, sitting down on the floor next to Romeo.

"Well, I'd be happy ta help."

********************************************************************************************************

A few hours later Jack and Katherine were back sitting at their kitchen table, considering the list of names they had been provided with.

"Well, we have plenty to choose from," Katherine remarked.

Jack nodded, then pointed to a name near the bottom of the list that Crutchie had suggested.  _Benjamin._  "I kinda like that one," he said, and Katherine nodded in agreement.

"I like that one too."

"I guess that's it then, huh?" Jack asked, surprised that after all this arguing they both agreed on something so quickly.

Katherine shook her head. "We're not completely done. What if this baby is a girl?"

Jack frowned, flipping to the page where they had written girl names down and quickly scanning it. Katherine did the same and stopped when she saw the name,  _Josephine._

Pointing to it, she smiled. "How about that one?"

Jack considered it, then nodded, a small smile on his face. "It's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jab at the name Francis is all in good fun and not intended to offend anyone, I have several family members named that and I thought it was a fun little line to include. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the names J and K picked out!


	12. Snow Day

_December 1903_

 

Jack pulled on his coat and buttoned it up, pulling on a pair of gloves and a scarf afterward. Beside him Katherine did the same, then turned and flashed him a nervous smile. "Ready?" she asked, and Jack nodded, slowly opening the door.

They were met with a blast of cold air that sent snow flying into their faces. Looking out at the street they could see that snow was piled everywhere, and no one was out.

Jack quickly closed the door, then looked at Katherine. "I think we'se snowed in, Kath."

********************************************************************************************************

Katherine, being Katherine, wasn't as excited as Jack at the prospect of being snowed in.

She spent the first few hours that they were confined to their apartment furiously scribbling on her notepad, determined to get just as much work done at home as she would were she at her office. However, once she developed a hand cramp from all that writing Jack managed to convince her to take a break and have some lunch with him.

After wolfing down the sandwich he had made her, Katherine immediately pulled out her notepad again and started writing. Jack watched her for a moment, then walked around behind her and pulling the notepad out of her hands.

"Jack! I'm using that!" Katherine protested, grabbing at the notepad as Jack held it high over his head, out of her reach.

"You'se been workin' long enough, Kath. Take a break," Jack said, grabbing the pencil out of her other hand and putting both in the top drawer of the dresser that sat in their parlor.

"Jack, I can't afford to take a break! I have a deadline!" Katherine protested.

Jack gave Katherine a skeptical look. "When is your deadline?" he asked.

"Next Monday," she answered.

"How much you got left?"

"A couple paragraphs."

Jack chuckled when he heard that, helping Katherine out of her seat. "Kath, you'se got plenty of time ta finish. Take the rest of the day off, you'se earned it."

Katherine looked at Jack for a minute, then nodded, walking over to the couch in their parlor and sitting down with a heavy sigh. Jack settled down next to her, pulling out his sketchbook and beginning to draw. Katherine leaned her head on his shoulder, watching him intently.

"You never draw Santa Fe anymore," Katherine remarked after watching Jack draw for a while.

Jack stopped drawing, his forehead creased in thought. "Guess I don't," he agreed, going back to putting the finishing touches on his latest political cartoon.

"Why?" Katherine asked, snuggling closer to him as her eyes slipped shut.

"I don't need to. I got everythin' I want now," Jack answered, then smiled as he looked over at Katherine. She was fast asleep.


	13. A Birthday Surprise

_January 1904_

 

Katherine inserted her key into the lock on the apartment door and turned it, quickly slipping inside when the door opened.

Kicking off her boots she stumbled into the kitchen where she lit the lamp that was sitting on the table and sank down onto one of the chairs, sighing heavily and beginning to rub her aching feet.

"How much bigger are you going to get?" she grumbled at her stomach, which had already grown large enough that she had been forced to buy herself an entirely new wardrobe.

Glancing around at the dark room Katherine considered getting up and fixing herself something to eat, but instead opted to put her head down on the table. She was always tired now, and with Jack working late that night she could take a quick nap without him accidentally waking her up or fussing over her too much. With these thoughts in her head, she quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

********************************************************************************************************

"Kath? Kath, wake up," a voice whispered, and Katherine groaned as she came to.

Lifting her head off the table and blinking blearily she took in the sight of Jack standing next to her, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Jack? What's wrong?" she mumbled, confused and still half asleep.

"I'se got a surprise for ya, come on!" Jack grinned, disappearing into the parlor.

Katherine stared after him for a minute before slowly pushing herself to her feet and following him, giving herself a little shake and trying to wake up.

"Surprise!" Jack cried when she entered the parlor.

Katherine stared at him, confused until she looked around and saw that a small cake with the words  _Happy Birthday Katherine!_  was sitting on the small table next to the sofa.

"Oh Jack, you shouldn't have!" Katherine protested though she was smiling the whole time. "I didn't even remember!"

Jack laughed, walking over to Katherine and kissing her. "All the more reason for me to remember. Happy birthday, Mrs. Kelly."

Katherine smiled, leaning her head against Jack's shoulder for a minute before pulling away and walking over to the cake. "Well come on, then! Get some plates, let's eat!"

Jack quickly obeyed, hurrying into the kitchen and returning a minute later with two plates, forks, and a knife, all of which he set on the table next to the cake. Picking up the knife Katherine carefully cut her and Jack large slices of cake, setting them on the plates and then passing one of them to Jack, who took it eagerly.

Settling themselves on the sofa they dug into the cake, which turned out to be delicious. When they finished Katherine rested her head against Jack's shoulder, the food making her feel sleepy all over again. Jack leaned up against her too, pressing a light kiss on top of her head.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best husband ever?" Katherine murmured as she snuggled closer to him.

"Once or twice," Jack chuckled, glancing over at Katherine, who hummed in reply. "Happy birthday, Kath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google Joseph Pulitzer had a daughter named Katherine who died in 1884 at the age of 2, and whose birthday was January 30th. I have no idea how accurate this information is because it's Google, but I set Katherine's birthday in January anyway.


	14. A Dilemma

_April 1904_

 

Jack hurried toward the spot where he and Katherine usually met at the end of the day, cursing his boss under his breath for keeping him back late to talk about his latest cartoons.

When he reached the spot he looked around for Katherine, expecting her to be impatiently waiting for him and to scold him for being late the moment she saw him. What he didn't expect, however, was to see no sign of Katherine anywhere, despite the fact that she was almost never late and if she was she always sent word to him not to wait for her.

Frowning, Jack sat down on a nearby bench to wait, trying not to worry too much about Katherine's whereabouts. He was sure she'd show up soon.

Katherine did show up eventually, about half an hour after Jack sat down to wait for her.

When he saw her walking down the street towards him Jack shot up out of his seat and practically ran towards her, extremely relieved to see her safe and sound. "Kath, thank God you'se safe! Don't do that again, you scared me!" Jack cried, and Katherine hugged him reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to scare you. My boss just wanted to talk to me about something," she explained as Jack took her arm and they began to walk in the direction of their apartment.

"Oh, yeah? What about?" Jack asked, looking at Katherine curiously and noticing for the first time that she looked a little like she had been crying.

Katherine shook her head, a stricken look passing over her features for a moment before vanishing. "Not here. I'll tell you when we get home."

********************************************************************************************************

When Jack and Katherine arrived home Katherine hurried into the kitchen almost immediately, making an excuse about needing to make dinner. Jack sighed, settling himself on the couch in the parlor with his sketchbook, knowing better than to hover over Katherine when she was like this. She'd tell him what was bothering her in her own good time.

After a simple dinner of meat and potatoes, Jack cleared the dishes away, leaving Katherine sitting at the table, staring unblinkingly at the wall.

When he returned a few minutes later she was still in exactly the same position, and Jack had to wave his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hey, Kath? You okay?" he asked, and Katherine snapped out of her daze.

"Perfectly, Jack. I was just thinking," she reassured him, smiling a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Jack raised his eyebrows, that look alone telling her that he didn't believe her.

Katherine looked at him for a moment before sighing heavily, her smile vanishing. "My boss called me into his office today," she started. "He wanted to talk to me about something he referred to as 'my condition'," Katherine continued, gesturing to her large stomach.

Jack frowned at that, cocking his head in confusion. "What for? Why's that any of his business?" he asked, and Katherine sighed again.

"I'm one of his employees, Jack. It's his business because he's partially responsible for my welfare while I'm at work." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, then continued. "Anyway, he told me that while he's grateful for the work I've done lately, he can't keep sending me out into potentially dangerous situations anymore. And since that's the majority of the stories I write..." Katherine trailed off, shaking her head.

"So he fired you?" Jack asked, looking bewildered and slightly angry.

Katherine shook her head, not meeting Jack's eyes. "Not exactly. He told me I should 'take a break' from writing for the next few months until the baby's born," Katherine answered, using air quotes to illustrate her point better.

Suddenly she looked up at Jack, her eyes filled with tears. "Jack, what if in a few months he decides he doesn't want me back? I could lose everything I've ever worked for!" she cried, putting her head in her hands. "Why did I think I could have a baby and work? No one will take me seriously like this! What am I going to do?" Katherine sniffled, before erupting into full-blown sobs.

Jack jumped out of his chair, hurrying over to Katherine's side of the table and giving her a reassuring hug as she leaned on him and cried. "Shhh, Kath, shhh," he soothed. "Everything's gonna be alright, I promise."

Katherine shook her head, her sobs growing louder. "You don't know that Jack!" she cried.

Jack sighed, cupping his hand under her chin and lifting her tear stained face to meet his own. "I do know that, Kath. I'se read your writing plenty of times ta know that you'se got what it takes ta be a great reporter. A kid ain't gonna change that."

Katherine smiled at his words of comfort, hiccuping slightly as her sobs calmed down. Jack reached in his back pocket, taking out a clean handkerchief and handing it to Katherine, who blew her nose loudly.

"There ya go, Kath. Feel better?" he asked, and Katherine nodded before pointing to the couch in the parlor.

"Cuddle?" she asked, sounding more like a three-year-old than a twenty-three-year-old, and Jack chuckled as he nodded.

"O' course, Kath. Anythin' for you."


	15. Bundles of Joy

_August 1904_

 

Katherine was sitting on the couch in her and Jack's parlor reading when a sharp pain shot through her middle.

She grunted in surprise, placing a hand on her enormous stomach and rubbing it gently. When nothing else happened for a few minutes she returned to her book, only to be jolted back to reality a few minutes later when another pain shot through her.

Setting her book aside she pushed herself up and slowly made her way over to the bathroom just off their kitchen. However, when she reached the doorway to the room she stopped short as she felt something wet splash on her ankles. Looking down at the wet spot on the floor, she took a deep breath. She knew exactly what that meant.

********************************************************************************************************

When Jack came home about an hour later Katherine was pacing the length of the kitchen, pausing periodically as each contraction hit her.

"Kath? What's wrong?" Jack asked as he set his bag down next to the door.

Katherine looked up at him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "It started, Jack," she whispered, and Jack's eyes widened in understanding.

Quickly walking over to her he kissed her lightly on her forehead, smiling. His smile faded when he saw her expression, though. "Kath? We'se gonna be parents, ain't you happy?"

Katherine shook her head, sniffing loudly. "I am, Jack, it's just..." she trailed off as another contraction rolled through her.

"Just what?" Jack prompted when she didn't continue.

"So many things could go wrong and I'm scared, alright?" Katherine sniffed loudly again.

Jack gave her a reassuring smile, gently wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "You'se strong, Kath. You can do this, I know you can, and I'll be there the whole time if you want me, alright?"

Katherine nodded, giving a soft laugh and then suddenly doubling over in pain. Jack steadied her, and she smiled softly at him. "Thank you. Can you help me to the bedroom, and then go get Mrs. Perkins?" she asked, and Jack nodded vigorously, glad to be of help.

When Mrs. Perkins, the midwife who had been recommended to Katherine by her doctor, arrived she got right down to business, helping Katherine change into her nightgown and get into bed.

She also attempted to banish Jack into the parlor, but upon hearing his and Katherine's very vocal protests she relented and let him stay, though not before giving him a dirty look and muttering something about how he better not pass out. Jack ignored her, taking Katherine's hand in his. He was going to be there for her no matter what.

After 10 hours of pain, sweat, and tears, Katherine and Jack were parents to not one but  _two_  beautiful children, one boy, and one girl. Using both of the names they had picked out a few months earlier, they named them Benjamin and Josephine Kelly.

Despite being twins, Benjamin and Josephine looked remarkably different. Josephine had Jack's deep blue eyes and Katherine's auburn hair, while Benjamin had Katherine's chocolate brown eyes and Jack's dark brown hair.

After checking them over and pronouncing them perfectly healthy Mrs. Perkins departed, giving Katherine strict instructions to rest for the next few days.

Once they were alone Jack looked over at Katherine, who was cradling Benjamin in her arms as he slept. Looking up she met Jack's eyes and smiled tiredly. "We did it, Jack."

Jack grinned back, slowly making his way over to her, being careful not to disturb Josephine, who was sleeping in his arms. "You did it, Kath," he said, giving her another light kiss on her forehead. "I was just along for the ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for small children! Feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter, what you think will happen now that Jack and Katherine are parents, etc. Thanks for reading!


	16. Introductions (Part 1)

_August 1904_

 

The day after Josephine and Benjamin Kelly were born two of the men who they would call uncles stood nervously outside Jack and Katherine's bedroom. Suddenly the door opened and Jack poked his head into the hallway, looking exhausted but sporting a large grin. "Come in," he said, ushering them into the room and quietly closing the door behind them.

Katherine was sitting up in bed looking tired but happy, and she was cradling both Benjamin and Josephine in her arms as they slept. Upon seeing her holding the two babies Davey stopped in his tracks, speechless, and Crutchie almost ran into him.

Crutchie turned to Jack, eyes wide. "Ya didn't tell us you was havin' twins!" he exclaimed.

Jack smiled sheepishly in response. "Didn't know 'till yesterday," he explained.

"What are their names?" Davey asked softly, breaking his silence.

"Benjamin and Josephine," Katherine answered, then gestured for Davey to come closer. Davey did so, looking slightly terrified the entire time.

"Sit down," Katherine instructed, and Davey perched on the edge of her bed.

Katherine smiled reassuringly at him, then slowly handed over Benjamin. Davey stared down at him in wonderment, holding him like he was afraid he would accidentally break him.

Crutchie had been looking on with a slight smile on his face, happy to watch these events transpire from a distance. Just then Katherine looked up at him, then smiled and looked down at Josephine. Catching her meaning Crutchie shook his head and tried to protest but Jack playfully shoved him forward and before he knew it Josephine was in his arms.

"She looks like you Jack," Crutchie said after a moment.

Davey nodded in agreement. "And Benjamin looks a lot like you, Katherine."

Jack and Katherine both smiled at that, and everyone lapsed into a comfortable silence as Davey and Crutchie smiled down on the newest members of their peculiar family. The silence was only broken when Josephine woke up and, upon finding herself in the arms of someone who was not her mother or father, started screaming.

********************************************************************************************************

Over the next week, the rest of the boys all stopped by whenever they had the chance, including Spot who Race dragged along with him when he went to meet Benjamin and Josephine, or Benjy and Josie as they had been nicknamed. Even Ms. Medda stopped by one morning, and she proclaimed that the twins were the most beautiful babies she had ever seen.

The one person who hadn't come to see the twins in the week following their birth was Katherine's father. Katherine had sent a note to him and her mother telling them about Benjy and Josie, but apart from a letter from her mother a few days later expressing an interest in seeing them, there had been no word about a visit from Katherine's side of the family.

Katherine pretended like this didn't bother her, like Jack, the twins, and the boys were the only family she needed, but Jack could see that it did bother her very much to not have her family there. When he caught her staring wistfully at Benjy as he slept in his crib for the third time that morning, he had had enough.

"Come on," he said, getting up from his seat and walking over to Katherine. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Katherine asked in surprise.

"Your parent's house, 'o course," Jack stated as if it was obvious.

"My parent's house?" Katherine asked, still perplexed.

"You want your family ta see Benjy and Josie, right?" Jack asked. Katherine nodded yes. "Well, then why don' we go visit?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jack," Katherine answered, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Jack asked, going into the hallway and taking his coat off its hook.

"Because!" Katherine exclaimed, following close behind him. "I can't just show up to my parent's house without letting them know I'm coming. And then there are the twins! They're only a week old, I can't take them outside!"

"Says who?" Jack retorted as he shrugged his coat on. "Long as you wrap 'em up good they'll be fine. And as for your parents, so what if you don' let 'em know we'se comin'? They'll still be thrilled ta see you, 'specially if you bring the twins."

Katherine opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't come up with a good argument and closed her mouth. Sighing, she walked back to the nursery to get Benjy and Josie ready. "I'd better not regret this, Jack."


	17. Introductions (Part 2)

_August 1904_

 

Jack and Katherine arrived at the Pulitzer mansion an hour later, Jack carrying Josie and Katherine carrying Benjy. Jack glanced at Katherine, who gave him a tight smile before knocking twice on the large wooden front door.

There was a moment's silence before the door was slowly opened, revealing a well-dressed butler. "Can I help you?" he asked coldly, looking Katherine and Jack up and down a few times.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kelly to see Mr. and Mrs. Pulitzer, please," Katherine stated firmly. The butler hesitated for a moment longer, then nodded and held the door open for them. Jack and Katherine quickly hurried inside, the butler shutting the door firmly behind them.

"If you'll just wait here a minute," he said in the same suave, cold voice, disappearing into the interior of the house.

Katherine let out a sigh, shaking her head in annoyance. "I never liked that man," she remarked.

Jack snorted. "No wonder, he looks like a piece o' work."

Katherine nodded in agreement, shifting Benjy in her arms. She and Jack stood in silence for a few minutes before the butler returned, a polite smile painted on his face. "If you'll just follow me, ma'am."

Katherine nodded and the butler led the way through to the parlor, where most of the Pulitzer family was seated.

"Kathy! What a pleasant surprise!" Kate Pulitzer exclaimed, hurrying over to Katherine and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's wonderful to see you too, mother," Katherine said, smiling as her mother began to exclaim over Benjy and Josie.

"Please, come and sit down," Kate said, walking over to where the rest of the family was seated. Jack and Katherine followed her, exchanging nervous glances.

They had nothing to fear, however. Katherine's sisters immediately fell in love with the twins, as did her brothers. (Ralph even got a little misty-eyed when Josie smiled at him, though he tried to deny it later.)

Throughout all of this Joseph Pulitzer watched from afar, but when both babies had at last been fully introduced to the rest of the Pulitzer family, Katherine walked over to her father and gently placed Benjy in his arms, smiling encouragingly at him.

Joseph stared down at Benjy, his expression at first one of startled confusion at finding a baby in his arms. After a moment of staring at Benjy's face as he slept Joseph looked up at Jack and Katherine, a small smile playing at his features. "Benjamin and Josephine are the spitting images of you both. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Papa," Katherine smiled, lifting Benjy out of her father's arms as Jack placed Josie in them.

The rest of the afternoon was passed quietly, with Jack and Katherine proudly showing off their new children to the second half of the large family they were now a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are another two chapters, I'm almost done posting all the pre-written chapters so if you guys have any suggestions or requests for what should happen in future chapters feel free to tell me!


	18. New Worries

_October 1904_

 

It was Katherine's first day back at work since the birth of the twins, and she was terrified. She was also excited, she hadn't been completely sure her editor would let her go back to work so having the security of her old job back was wonderful, but she hated the thought of leaving the twins alone all day.

They wouldn't be completely alone, of course. Just without her. Jack had tried to reassure her by reminding her that Davey was perfectly capable of looking after two babies, after all, he was smart and had a younger sibling, and that it was only for one day after that Katherine's mother would come every day and take care of the twins.

Still, Katherine was uneasy. She wasn't even sure she remembered what life was like before the twins were born, they had become such a fixture in her and Jack's lives. But Katherine also knew that without her salary and with two more mouths to feed money was becoming tight, so she put on a brave face, kissed Benjy and Josie goodbye, walked out the door and went to work for the first time in months.

Going back to work was just as hard as she had imagined it would be, if not harder. Her male coworkers who before had come to accept her as just another reporter were suddenly treating her like she was made of glass, and the young reporter who had taken over her beat for the few months she had been gone was, in Katherine's opinion, completely incompetent, which meant she had even more work to catch up on. This turned out to be a blessing in disguise, however, since it distracted her from worrying about Benjy and Josie for most of the first half of the day.

When lunchtime rolled around, however, Katherine found she was restless. Fidgeting behind her desk as she munched on the small sandwich she had packed for herself, she thought about quickly walking over to the apartment to check on Davey and the twins. It would only take thirty minutes at most, and she had a whole hour to kill before her lunch break was over.

Standing, Katherine discarded the remains of her lunch into the wastebasket next to her desk and quickly pulled her coat on, heading towards the exit. She would just pop over to the apartment, see the twins, and come right back. No fuss, no complications- Katherine stopped short.

Jack was standing on the sidewalk opposite the offices of the Sun, looking directly at Katherine with a knowing smile on his face. Quickly crossing the street so as not to get run over by carriages, wagons, and automobiles, Jack walked over to Katherine, who quickly wiped the shocked look off of her face and smiled at Jack.

"Jack! What a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed, trying to sound both surprised and pleased.

"Oh I'm sure," Jack said, smirking. "I was just passin' by and thought I'd see if you were busy. I didn't think you'd be headin' out, though. Your editor's got you on the trail of some story already?"

"Something like that," Katherine chuckled nervously, starting to walk away from Jack. "Well, I really must hurry if I want to get where I'm going on time."

"I'll walk ya there," Jack said, beginning to follow Katherine. Katherine knew that she couldn't go home now, not without Jack becoming concerned about her need to see the twins. Her mind raced as she tried to think about what she could say to get Jack to leave, but in the end, she came up with nothing. The only thing to do was to tell Jack the truth.

"Jack... I'm not going to get a scoop for a story. I was going to see the twins."

"I know," Jack said, smiling kindly. "That's why I came over here."

"Really?" Katherine asked, stunned by this revelation.

"Yep," Jack nodded. "An' I wanted to come with you."

"Oh," Katherine said softly. Jack grinned back and offered her his arm, which she took with a small smile. They walked towards the apartment in silence for a while, then Katherine spoke. "You're not mad that I want to see them?"

"Kath, of course, I'se not mad," Jack said. "If you need ta see the twins today or any other day, that's fine. You love 'em, it's natural ta worry about 'em." He lowered his voice. "'Sides, I was worried about 'em too. I'm glad you wanna go an' see them."

"For sure?" Katherine squeaked.

"For sure."

Katherine considered his response for a moment, then grinned and suddenly darted ahead, laughing. "Come on, lazy bones! Race you!"

"Oh, you'se in for it now!" Jack called back, breaking into a run and chasing after her.

They reached the apartment in record time, breathless and laughing. As predicted, the twins were fine, but Jack and Katherine still walked over to the apartment almost every day for a long time after that, just to be sure.


	19. A Day of Firsts

_May 1905_

 

"Come on, Benjy. Can you say Da?"

Benjy let out a stream of incoherent syllables in reply, and Jack sighed and sat back on his heels. "He's never gonna learn ta talk."

"Of course he will," Katherine said from her place on the sofa, where she was going over notes she had made about an article she was writing. "He just needs more time, that's all."

"How much more time?" Jack whined. "Josie can already say 'Da', 'No', an' 'Dog'."

"Yes, and she learned all that only last week," Katherine soothed. "Benjy will catch up soon, I can feel it."

"I hope you'se right, Kath," Jack said, standing and walking over to the couch to kiss her. "'Cause the suspense is killin' me."

********************************************************************************************************

The next morning Jack and Katherine were, as usual, up early to get ready for work and feed the twins breakfast. Katherine was currently quieting a screaming Josie and trying to wrestle her into her highchair, while Jack was feeding a surprisingly calm Benjy the vegetable mush that was his breakfast.

"There you go, Benjy. That's it, eat all that good stuff," Jack said, smiling at Benjy as he fed him another spoonful.

Benjy grinned a toothless grin back at Jack, clapping his hands repeatedly and babbling happily.

"D'ya think he'll say somethin' today, Kath?" Jack asked as he looked at his son.

"Maybe. There's no way to know for sure, though," Katherine answered, sighing in relief as she finally succeeded in quieting Josie and getting her to eat some breakfast.

Jack let out a breath of air and nodded as he began to wipe Benjy's face with a clean cloth. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I was wonderin'."

********************************************************************************************************

A few days later both Davey and Race had come to the apartment for dinner and were relaxing in the parlor afterward. Race was currently telling the group a likely exaggerated story about how he had first met Spot, and the twins were playing with a pile of wooden blocks on the floor while Katherine kept a watchful eye on them.

"So then the Delancy brothers show up, an' I'm thinkin' I'm a goner, but Spot just glares at 'em an' they run away."

"Just like that, huh?" Jack asked, looking unconvinced.

"Yep," Race answered, looking proud on behalf of his friend as he stuck his cigar back in his mouth.

Shaking his head at Race, Jack turned to Davey. "What about you, huh? Law school treatin' you okay?"

"Yeah, it's going great!" Davey grinned, lighting up and beginning to tell them enthusiastically about all his classes and professors, and how he was hoping to find a job at a local law firm when he graduated in about a month.

Jack and Race listened politely, neither completely understanding everything Davey was saying but both happy to see him so happy.

Just as Davey finished describing his heavy course load, Benjy picked up a block and waved it wildly in Race's direction, once again letting out a stream of nonsense.

"Ya think he's tryin' ta talk?" Race asked after studying Benjy for a moment.

"Nah, that's just nonsense. He does that all the time," Jack responded, shrugging.

"I dunno, Jack, it sounds to me like he's trying to say something," Davey remarked.

Jack frowned and turned towards Benjy, listening carefully. It still sounded like nonsense to him, but Katherine seemed to be getting excited. She lifted Benjy up and brought him over to Race, smiling encouragingly at Race when he looked slightly startled.

"What's that, Benjy? Do you want to say hello to your Uncle Race?" Katherine asked.

"Reese! Reese!" Benjy suddenly exclaimed, causing Katherine to let out a startled, slightly disbelieving laugh and Jack's mouth to fall open.

"Reese!" Benjy insisted, waving one of his chubby arms at Race.

Jack and Katherine looked at each other for a minute, looked at Race and Benjy, and then proceeded to break out in laughter.

"'Reese', huh?" Jack chuckled, taking Benjy from Katherine's arms and hugging him tightly, before placing him on Race's lap.

"Heya, buddy," Race said quietly, his expression growing soft as he looked at Benjy.

"Reese!" Benjy exclaimed a final time, before waving his arm at Jack. "Da!"

Jack's grin faded as he tried to process what had just happened.

"Da!" Benjy exclaimed again, a happy grin still on his face.

"Jack, he said it," Katherine breathed, not taking her eyes off of Jack even as she gently scooped a now fussy Josephine up into her lap.

Jack said nothing, just smiled as his eyes filled with happy tears. Race gently picked up Benjy and held him out to Jack, who took him and held him close.

"Yeah, that's right," Jack said softly after a long pause. "I'se your Da."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos would be most appreciated, and if anyone wants to request that I write something feel free to!


	20. A Party and an Engagement

_July 1905_

 

Jack studied his reflection in the bathroom mirror, straightening his jacket and smoothing his hair down.

"Jack, stop fussing. You look fine," Katherine stated as she entered the bathroom, fastening on a simple but elegant necklace and looking herself over in the mirror.

"I just wanna look good," Jack sighed. "It's Crutchie's big night, an' I don't wanna screw it up."

"I know, Jack, but you won't. Trust me," Katherine reassured him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Jack and Katherine had decided to leave the twins with Katherine's mother for the evening and go out to a party at the lodging house, which was being held in honor of the fact that Crutchie had both finished his classes at night school and earned his teaching certificate, and that he had gotten engaged to his girlfriend, Clara.

Jack smiled softly at Katherine. "What did I do ta deserve someone as beautiful and kind as you?"

"Don't you remember?" Katherine asked, a smile almost identical to Jack's lighting up her features. "You loved me for me, and not my family's money."

"Was that it?" Jack asked as Katherine leaned her head on his shoulder. "I thought it was my natural charm an' stunningly good looks."

"They certainly helped," Katherine responded, giving Jack another kiss before going out into the parlor to say goodbye to Benjy and Josie.

Jack turned back to the mirror, gave himself one last once-over, then nodded, seemingly satisfied with his appearance, and headed into the parlor to say goodbye to the twins with Katherine.

********************************************************************************************************

"Jack! Ya made it!" Race called as Jack and Katherine entered the main room of the lodging house, which had been cleared of most of its furniture to make room for everyone.

"Good ta see ya, Race," Jack said, spitting on his hand and holding it out to Race. Race repeated the gesture, causing Katherine to sigh.

"Aren't you both a little old for that?"

"You'se never too old for the spit-shake, Kath," Jack responded, his voice serious even as his eyes twinkled with merriment.

Katherine shook her head, then turned to Race. "Where's Crutchie?"

"Over there, with Clara," Race said, gesturing to where they were standing, talking with Davey.

Jack and Katherine smiled at Race and nodded their thanks before weaving their way through the crowd of newsboys and former newsboys towards Crutchie and Clara.

"Jack!" Crutchie exclaimed when he saw them, grinning happily. He and Jack embraced, then Jack greeted Davey while Katherine congratulated Crutchie and Clara on their engagement.

"Quite a party, huh?" Davey commented to Jack, who nodded.

"Crutchie was always popular with the fellas. I think every newsie I know is here."

"Yep. Even Spot Conlon himself." Davey pointed to the other side of the lodging house, where the formidable leader of Brooklyn was chatting with Albert.

"He still in charge 'a Brooklyn?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Both men turned to see Crutchie come up behind them. "But word on the street is he's gonna leave in a couple months. He's 22 now, a little old ta still be sellin' papes."

Jack and Davey nodded, then Katherine and Clara walked over to them and the conversation moved on to Crutchie and Clara's upcoming wedding.

A few hours later and the party was winding down, most of the boys in attendance still had to sell newspapers at the crack of dawn the next day and needed a good night's sleep.

After thanking everyone for coming Crutchie had left to walk Clara back to her apartment before returning to the lodging house to go to bed, leaving Jack and Katherine in charge of cleaning up the lodging house with the boys who hadn't yet gone to bed.

Katherine sighed as she and Jack pushed the final table into place. "There. Finished at last."

Jack nodded, rolling his shoulders to loosen them and then glancing at his watch. "It's gettin' late, we better get back."

Katherine nodded, thanking the boys who had helped them clean up before taking Jack's arm and allowing him to lead her into the street.

They walked towards their home at a leisurely pace, both contentedly quiet.

"Can't believe Crutchie's gonna get married," Jack remarked after a while. "Seems like only yesterday we was both hungry orphans barely scrapin' by, sellin' newspapers."

"You've both come a long way since then," Katherine said softly. "I'm proud of you both."

Jack squeezed Katherine's arm lovingly. "Thanks, Kath. You'se an angel, ya know that?"

A small smile played at Katherine's lips. "I've heard that before, yes."

"Must be true then," Jack said, smiling softly down at her.

"Yes," Katherine agreed, smiling back and planting a kiss on his cheek. "It must be true."


	21. The First Birthday Party

_August 1905_

 

Katherine sighed as she looked around at her and Jack's apartment, which was in the process of being decorated for the twin's first birthday party.

Brightly colored paper littered the floor, while Jack stood on a chair adorning the walls with streamers. The twins themselves were still asleep, it was quite early and the party wasn't scheduled to begin until the afternoon.

Sighing again Katherine returned to what she had been doing, wrapping her and Jack's presents for the twins.

"All done!" Jack announced as he climbed down off the chair, looking proudly at the colorful decor.

Katherine nodded without looking up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Very nice, Jack."

Seeing Katherine's harried expression Jack walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and leaning his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Kath?"

"Nothing," Katherine said, attempting to brush Jack off, but he wasn't fooled.

"Kath. You can tell me anythin'. What's wrong?"

Katherine set down the gift she was in the process of wrapping and leaned against Jack, releasing all of the tension that had built up inside her over the course of the day as she did so.

"It's silly but-but I want Benjy and Josie's party to be perfect."

"Why's that silly?" Jack asked.

"Because it's not like they're going to remember it!" Katherine exclaimed. "I don't remember my first birthday and I doubt you remember yours, so why should they?"

Jack began to rub Katherine's back soothingly, still resting his head on her shoulder. "Just 'cause they ain't gonna remember it doesn't mean it's silly. If it's that important to you, you should make this party nice. 'Sides, the boys always appreciate a good party regardless of the occasion."

Katherine smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "They certainly do. Remember last Christmas?"

Jack groaned. "Don't remind me. Lucky the twins weren't young enough ta remember anythin', else they'd be scarred for life."

As if on cue, a shrill cry was suddenly heard from the twin's bedroom. Jack sighed, unwrapping his arms from around Katherine and straightening up.

"I'se got it. You can finish here."

With that Jack hurried off to quiet and console Benjy and Josie and feed them breakfast. Katherine stared after him for a minute, then finished wrapping the last gift in wrapping paper and placed it in a pile with the others before beginning to clean up the mess that was the Kelly apartment.

********************************************************************************************************

By 2 o'clock that afternoon, the parlor and kitchen were crowded with former newsboys and their partners, all socializing and eating the food that Katherine and Jack had prepared. Josie and Benjy were in the thick of the organized chaos, very much enjoying being the guests of honor as they ripped open gifts only to be more fascinated with the wrapping paper than with the gifts themselves.

Katherine looked on from where she was chatting with Race and Romeo while sipping the drinks that Clara and Crutchie had generously brought.

"Who knew all it took was a couple of one-year-olds ta turn Spot into a mushy mess?" Race remarked, watching as Spot and Jack amused Josie with one of her new toys.

Romeo snorted. "Like you can talk, I saw ya over there with Benjy a little while ago."

Race turned red and looked down at his feet, causing Katherine to laugh.

"Well, we'll have to put you and Spot down on the list of people who watch the twins when we go out, won't we?"

Romeo laughed again. "I dunno, Kath, do ya really wanna trust this idiot with your kids?"

"Excuse you, I am a wonderful influence!" Race exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, an' that's why you jumped off the pier at the docks on a dare last week," Romeo retorted.

"You did what?" Katherine exclaimed incredulously.

Race shrugged. "I can swim. Made a good dollar."

Katherine shook her head. "Your antics will never cease to amaze me, Racetrack Higgins."

Race puffed up proudly. "I'se gonna take as a compliment."

Romeo shook his head. "Ya sure are an odd one, Higgins."

With that Romeo moved off to talk to Albert, leaving Katherine alone with Race.

"You wasn't serious about me an' Spot watchin' Josie an' Benjy sometime, were ya?" Race asked after a brief pause, looking slightly nervous.

"I was unless you don't want to," Katherine replied.

"No, I do I just- never mind."

"What?" Katherine cocked her head slightly, a curious expression on her face.

"I just don't think I'se the first person people think of when they think about who they want ta watch their kids, that's all," Race admitted.

"Well, you're one of our first choices," Katherine assured him.

Race looked surprised. "Really?"

Katherine nodded. "Of course. Our kids are a handful, they need a handful to look after them."

Race chuckled. "I dunno if I should be flattered you want me ta look after your kids or offended you think I'se a 'handful'."

Katherine laughed. "Both, I suppose."

Race grinned, then glanced down at his empty glass. "On that note, I think I'se gonna get a refill."

Katherine watched as Race walked into the kitchen, then turned back to observe the scene in front of her.

Spot had disappeared somewhere, so Crutchie was now playing with Josie and Benjy while Jack snapped pictures of them with the Kodak Brownie Katherine had bought him for his birthday.

As Katherine observed the sheer number of people who had come to celebrate her and Jack's children her heart swelled, and she could feel her eyes fill with tears. Blinking them away she turned away and began to walk towards the kitchen to get herself a refill, a smile lighting up her features and her heart full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The end of the pre-written chapters. I will still be updating this but the updates will be slower and only one chapter instead of two. On the bright side, now you can give me suggestions for things that you want to see happen in this story and I might write them in! As always, please let me know what you thought of this through comments and kudos!


	22. A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming of Jack and Katherine fluff to bring you Crutchie and Clara's wedding because I can't help myself.

_October 1905_

 

Jack woke up early that day when sunlight was just beginning to filter in through the large window in his and Katherine's bedroom.

Stretching lazily Jack yawned, his mind still heavy with sleep. Katherine stirred slightly beside him, and Jack rolled over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Mornin', Kath."

"Morning," Katherine mumbled back, not opening her eyes. "Are the twins awake yet?"

"Don't think so, if they were we'd hear 'em."

Katherine groaned, rolling over into Jack and laying her head on his chest. "We'd better get them up soon, it'll take a while to wrestle them into their best clothes."

Katherine's mention of dressing the twins in their nicest outfits jogged Jack's memory, and he sat straight up in bed.

Today was Crutchie's wedding day.

Crutchie, his best friend, his brother, the man who to Jack had been a starving orphan living on the streets only a few years ago, was getting married. Jack could hardly believe it.

Katherine opened her eyes as she felt Jack sit up suddenly, frowning slightly in confusion. "What's wrong, Jack?"

Jack shook his head, running his fingers through his hair as he pulled back the covers and got out of bed. "Nothin's wrong, I just realized how late it is, is all."

********************************************************************************************************

After a quick breakfast, Jack and Katherine decided to immediately get dressed and then dress the twins. The wedding was scheduled to begin at 11 o'clock with a lunch to follow and the last thing they wanted was to be late.

Benjy fussed a little while Jack buttoned him into the brand new suit they had bought him just for this occasion but was otherwise quiet. Josie, however, was a different story.

"No! No dwess!"

Katherine sighed heavily as she struggled to pull on Josie's stockings. "Then what do you want to wear?"

"Pants!" Josie exclaimed passionately, waving a chubby hand at Benjy's suit.

"No, Josie. You have to wear a dress," Katherine stated firmly as she finally succeeded in getting Josie's stockings on her and moved to pick up the pale yellow dress which she had selected for Josie to wear to this particular event.

"No!" Josie cried, taking advantage of Katherine's momentary distraction to break free of her hold and run away. Her stockings were much more slippery than she had anticipated though, so she only got a few feet away before losing her balance and falling flat on her behind. Katherine watched in dismay as Josie, predictably, screwed up her face and began to wail.

Jack hurried into the bedroom at the sound of Josie's impassioned cries, looking concerned. "What's goin' on, Kath?"

Katherine sighed again, standing and holding out Josie's dress for Jack to see. "She doesn't want to wear it."

Jack considered this before crossing the room and picking up Josie, holding her tightly as she sobbed. "Why not, darlin'? Why don' you wanna wear your pretty dress?"

Josie stopped sobbing long enough to hiccup "pants" before dissolving into tears once again. Jack looked over at Katherine with a questioning expression.

"She wants to wear pants like Benjy's," Katherine explained, gesturing to where Benjy was sitting playing with his Teddy bear, completely unconcerned about his sister's meltdown.

"Ah." Jack nodded in understanding. "Well, we don' have any pants for you, Josie-posy. An' Mama picked out that pretty dress especially for you. It'd be a shame not ta wear it, dont'cha think?"

Josie just wailed louder, her lips forming incoherent jargon as she flailed in Jack's arms.

Jack sighed heavily. He knew what he had to say to get Josie to cooperate, but he hated playing the guilt card. Still, he knew it was what he had to do in order to get out of the door on time and he didn't think Crutchie would mind. "It would mean a lot ta Uncle Crutchie if ya wore the dress to his weddin'."

Josie ceased crying almost immediately, her breath coming in short gasps as she calmed down. "Unca Cwutch?" she managed to squeak.

Jack nodded, smiling softly at her. "Yeah Josie, Uncle Crutchie. He wants ya ta look all nice and pretty in your new dress. You'se the flower girl, after all."

Josie considered this for a moment, then finally nodded. "'Kay."

Jack relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief that Josie had been quickly persuaded. He pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped the tears and snot from her face, tweaking her nose when he was done which made her giggle. "Thank you, Josie-posy."

Jack set Josie on the floor, stepping aside so that Katherine could take over and button Josie into her dress. Glancing in the mirror hanging on the wall he straightened his tie with a quick motion, then turned and picked up Benjy. Glancing back at Katherine, who had finally succeeded in getting both Josie's dress and shoes on, he offered her a nervous smile which she returned. With that, the Kelly clan was out the door and on their way to the wedding of Charles Morris and Clara Johnson.

********************************************************************************************************

Neither Crutchie nor Clara were extravagant people, so their wedding was quite simple. It was held in Clara's parent's parlor, with a small number of people in attendance.

On Crutchie's side, there was Jack (who was also acting as best man, though there were no groomsmen), Katherine, Benjy and Josie (who were acting as the ring bearer and flower girl respectively), and Davey. On Clara's side, there were her parents, her grandmother, and one of her closest friends from the factory where she worked. The lunch which would take place after the wedding was to be held at Jacobi's and any newsie who wanted to come was invited.

As Jack waited for the wedding to start he found his gaze traveling over to Crutchie, who was standing by himself as he watched everyone take their seats. Anyone who didn't know Crutchie would say that he was completely calm and collected, but Jack knew better. One of Crutchie's hands was gripping his crutch so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, while his other hand was tapping against his leg in time to a beat only he could hear.

Walking over to Crutchie Jack clapped him on the shoulder while offering him a reassuring smile. "Ya look great, kid. Clara's a lucky lady."

Crutchie grinned up at Jack, instantly relaxing at his touch. "Thanks, Jack. I'se glad you an' Kath an' the twins could be here."

Jack was about to respond when the door to the room opened and Josie toddled in carrying a small basket of flower petals, Benjy hurrying in behind her carrying the rings.

After the twins had safely made it down the aisle and were seated with Katherine the rings were passed off to Jack, and Clara entered on her father's arm.

Jack heard Crutchie suck in a breath when Clara entered, and he grinned at the look of sheer awe on his best friend's face. It was no wonder, too, considering how she looked. Clara was wearing a simple blue dress dotted with white flowers, and her dark brown hair was tied with a white ribbon at the base of her neck. She carried no bouquet of flowers, and both of her hands were tightly gripping her father's forearm as they made their way down the aisle.

Jack watched as Clara was handed off to Crutchie and the Reverend began to read the vows, his heart full of pride and happiness for the couple. Crutchie and Clara had found happiness in each other in much the same way that Jack had found it in Katherine years earlier, and that made his heart swell with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback you guys have on this chapter would be greatly appreciated!


	23. Ginger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! (Oh man, I have so many WIPs on this site it's ridiculous someone save me.) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that I've been working on for an embarrassingly long amount of time.

_March 1906_

 

Jack slowly made his way up the stairs to the Kelly family apartment, exhausted after a long day at work as well as starving. Working late that day meant that he had missed supper, and he hoped that there were some leftovers he could eat.

As Jack approached the door to the apartment and fished his key out of his pocket he could already hear some kind of ruckus coming from inside. Groaning inwardly, he slipped his key into the door and opened it with a click. He often wished the twins were quieter, but then again they were his and Katherine's children. Quiet likely wasn't in their vocabulary.

When Jack entered the first thing he saw was Katherine, sitting in the parlor with Josie in her lap trying to quiet the little girl, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Benjy was sitting on the floor nearby, watching this scene unfold with a stricken expression on his face.

"I'm home!" Jack called as he did every evening, setting his bag down by the door and slipping his coat and shoes off.

"Da!" Benjy cried in relief, unsteadily pushing himself to his feet and half running half tumbling over to Jack.

"Heya, buddy," Jack said, sweeping Benjy up in his arms and hugging him tightly. "What's wrong, huh?"

"Monsta!" Josie cried, then lapsed into another bout of tears. Katherine frantically tried to quiet her, then looked up at Jack apologetically.

"She's been like this since I got home. Apparently, she heard an odd noise in the hallway, and now she thinks there's a monster."

"A monster?" Jack asked, carefully setting Benjy down and walking into the parlor to sit down on the sofa next to Katherine and Josie.

"Monsta!" Josie cried again, reaching her chubby arms out for Jack. "Monsta, Daddy!"

"I get it, darlin'. Monster," Jack said, taking Josie from Katherine and setting her in his lap.

"Make monsta leave, Da!" Benjy piped up from his place on the floor.

"Benjy, there isn't any-" Katherine started, but Jack cut her off with a reassuring smile.

"Sure, kiddo. I'll go make the monster leave, an' then you two can go to bed. How about that?"

"'Kay," Josie acquiesced, and Benjy also nodded his agreement.

"Right then," Jack said, setting Josie on the floor next to Benjy and slowly standing. "Guess I'll go take care of this here monster."

********************************************************************************************************

Standing in the empty hallway a few minutes later, Jack began to see the flaws in his plan. There was, of course, no monster, but the twins would want some proof that there had been. Moreover, if Jack couldn't find whatever it was that had made the noise that had frightened Josie in the first place and it made that noise again they would quickly be back to square one.

Jack scanned the hallway once again, looking for anything which seemed even slightly out of place. It was then that he noticed a small, orange tail peeking out from a dark corner where the staircase banister met the wall.

Chuckling amusedly to himself, Jack approached the corner and stuck his hand into the dark crevice to pull out a grubby and decidedly annoyed kitten.

"How about that? The monster has been vanquished," Jack murmured, and the kitten gave an indignant squeak in response.

********************************************************************************************************

"Daddy! Monsta gone?" Josie cried as soon as she caught sight of Jack reenter the apartment.

"There wasn't any monster that I could see, just this little fella," Jack replied, pulling the kitten out of the folds of his waistcoat and holding it up for all to see.

"Kitty! Mama look, kitty!" Benjy cried in delight, and Jack grinned and placed the kitten down on the floor next to the twins, who immediately began to shower it with affection.

"I see, Benjy," Katherine said, glaring at Jack as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"What? I wasn't just gonna leave it out on the landing," Jack protested as he locked eyes with Katherine.

"No, but you could have asked me before bringing it into the apartment!" Katherine hissed. "Now they'll want to keep it."

"An' why shouldn't they?" Jack asked. "I wouldn't mind a pet, an' it'd teach the twins some responsibility. Ya can't deny that!"

Katherine sighed, chewing her bottom lip in thought as she stared at Josie and Benjy. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. But you're in charge of cleaning up after it."

Jack chuckled. "'Course, Kath. Whatever you want."

Katherine smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on Jack's lips. "You're impossible, Jack Kelly."

"One of my special skills," Jack replied, grinning. He glanced over at the twins, then looked back at Katherine. "Needs a name, though."

Katherine studied the kitten, who was undeniably adorable under all the dirt and grime. Finally, she smiled. "Ginger. The cat's name is Ginger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I actually have the next chapter written already (GASP) so it should be up in a few days. In the meantime, please leave comments and kudos on this chapter! Thanks, guys!


	24. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, as promised. (Also, time skip because I felt like it.)

_May 1907_

 

"Mama, look!"

Katherine looked up from the article she was writing to see Josie proudly holding up a sheet of paper with several multi-colored blobs on it.

"That's very nice, Josie. Did Daddy help you draw that?"

Josie nodded. "Dat's me, you, Da, Benjy, and Ginger!" she exclaimed excitedly, gesturing to each blob on the page as she spoke.

"So it is!" Katherine agreed, though the blobs on the page on vaguely resembled people. "Did Benjy draw too?"

"Yeah. His is ugly," Josie said.

"Josie! That's not a nice thing to say, and it isn't true," Jack scolded as he walked into the kitchen carrying Benjy, who was clutching his paper tightly.

"What did you draw, Benjy?" Katherine asked, choosing to ignore Josie's comment.

Benjy held up his drawing with one hand, the other being stuck in his mouth.

Katherine looked at the page and smiled, ruffling his hair lovingly. "That's very nice, Benjy. Are those flowers?"

Benjy nodded, then took his hand out of his mouth and made a grabbing gesture at Katherine.

"Benjy, please use your words," Jack said. "You'se a big boy, you can tell Mama what you want."

"Hold," Benjy stated insistently.

Katherine smiled and nodded at Jack, who handed Benjy over to her. After settling himself in Katherine's lap Benjy rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed.

"I think it's time for someone to take a nap," Katherine remarked, standing and walking into the twin's room to put Benjy to bed.

"Come on, Josie. I think it's time for you to take a nap, too," Jack said, hoisting Josie up in his arms.

"No! I ain't tired!" Josie protested, wriggling to try and get out of Jack's arms.

"It's still time for a nap, though. Ya don't wanna fall asleep in your dinner again, do ya?" Jack asked, referencing a time a few weeks earlier when just that had happened.

"No," Josie mumbled, begrudgingly allowing Jack to take her into her and Benjy's bedroom, where Katherine had already tucked Benjy into bed.

After finally settling down Josie enough to go to sleep Jack and Katherine stood together watching the twins peacefully sleep, contented smiles on both of their faces.

"I love you an' our children more'n anythin', ya know that?" Jack said, planting a soft kiss on the top of Katherine's head.

Katherine hummed in response, lost in her thoughts. After a long moment, she spoke. "Would you like another one?"

Jack blinked, standing up straighter in surprise. "Really? Ya mean it? 'Cause I'd like that a lot."

Katherine nodded, smiling up at Jack. "Yes, I really mean it. I want another child."

Jack grinned, his eyes full of happiness. "Can we start now?"

Katherine laughed softly, kissing Jack tenderly in response.

 

_June 1907_

 

"Jack, could you come here please?" Katherine called from her and Jack's bedroom.

"Yeah, just gimme a minute!" Jack called back from the kitchen, where he was simultaneously watching Josie and Benjy draw and completing a cartoon for work.

With a warning to the twins to behave Jack stood and hurried into the bedroom, where Katherine was standing by the window looking down at the street.

"What's wrong, Kath?" Jack asked, frowning slightly in confusion as he looked at Katherine.

Katherine turned to look at him, a grin slowly creeping onto her face. "I have some big news."

"Okay," Jack said. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jack blinked, his expression blank as he registered what Katherine had just told him. Then his eyes widened. "You are?"

Katherine nodded, her grin becoming even larger. "Yes."

Jack was across the room in a flash, quickly kissing Katherine before pulling her into a hug. "You'se sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Katherine assured him, hugging back just as tightly.

Jack pulled away and looked at Katherine, the joy in his eyes clearly visible. "Oh, Kath. I love ya so much."

Katherine smiled at Jack, wiping at her eyes which had become a little watery in the past few minutes. "I love you too, Jack. And I can't wait to grow our family."

Suddenly a shout came from the kitchen, followed by a loud thump.

Jack sighed. "We'd better go see what trouble they'se managed ta get themselves into."

Katherine nodded, then her expression became thoughtful. "How do we tell them?"

Jack frowned, contemplating this new problem. "Dunno. They'se a little young for the full picture, but it seems wrong not ta tell them somethin'."

Another loud thump was heard from the kitchen, and Jack and Katherine quickly hurried to investigate it.

Josie and Benjy were both on the floor, Josie having apparently shoved Benjy off of his chair causing him to retaliate and shove her off of her chair.

Once the twins had been calmed down and had returned to their drawings Katherine decided to break the news to them.

"Josie, Benjy? I have something to tell you."

They both glanced up at Katherine before looking back down at their drawings, both actions occurring in such perfect tandem that Katherine was tempted to laugh.

"Hey, look at your Ma when she's tryin' ta tell ya somethin' important," Jack said, prompting the twins to momentarily look directly at Katherine, who smiled at them.

"How would you two feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

Benjy looked intrigued. "Baby?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes Benjy, a baby. Like Uncle Mush and Aunt Ethel's baby."

Benjy considered this for a moment, then nodded and went back to his drawing. "Okay."

Josie, always the more opinionated of the two, frowned. "Baby brother or baby sister?"

"We don't know yet, sweetheart. We'll know when the baby comes," Katherine explained.

"When?"

"About 8 months from now."

"Dat's so long!" Josie whined.

"Well, babies take a long time to get where they're going," Katherine answered, a smile edging it's way onto her face.

"Fine," Josie said, sighing heavily. "It better be a girl. I don't like boys."

"Benjy's a boy," Jack pointed out.

"'Xactly," Josie responded, causing Benjy to let out a cry of outrage.

"I'm sure that's not true Benjy, your sister is just in a mood right now," Katherine soothed, sensing trouble brewing between the two.

"I'se not in a mood!" Josie protested.

"Then be nice to your brother an' don't say things like that, okay?" Jack's expression was stern, but his tone was gentle. Josie nodded, and Katherine sighed in relief. Crisis averted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, place your bets now! Girl or boy? (I'll give you a hint, they're not having twins again. I'm not that mean.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first Newsies fics I ever wrote, I posted it on my FF.net account way back in early October (has it really been that long?). Now I'm posting it here, in hopes that a new audience of people reading it will motivate me to write more chapters. Please leave comments/kudos and tell me what you thought of this! (And if you want to see Katherine's wedding dress, here is a link to a dress that I imagine it would look similar to: https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&authuser=0&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=627&ei=Fok6W_ifKZ6_jgT626KwBA&q=1902%20wedding%20dress&oq=wedding%20dress%201902&gs_l=img.1.0.0i8i30k1.128.3784.0.5958.19.12.0.7.7.0.128.890.10j1.11.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.18.1033.0..0j0i30k1.0.Yp5ziQzTp2o&safe=active#imgrc=D_uwwfL32pSWWM:)


End file.
